pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
From Door to Ecuador
Chris: Last time on Total Drama WorldWide, contestants traveled to Ghana in a drumbeat test and for Challenge #2 they had to get fresh soil to plant a garden. This week we have a challenge so difficult it may take 2 episode s to hold in the drama who will win find out now on Total Drama WOrldWide (theme song) (screen switches to loser class) Wnedy: This is painful Ferb Ferb: I know I wish we were in first class Wendy: It's so depressing and I think there might be a small hole (hole blows up in plane) Wendy: Or a big one (Everyone is hanging on for their lives) Lisa: If Tracy were here she'd block it Phineas: That's not nice Cnadace: Isabella, your a Firefly Girl Isabella: FireSIDE Candace: Same thing Isabella: I don't know how to fix this Candace: Well think quicker (Isabella rips of a sheet of metal and lets go of it) Candace: What are you doing Isabella: Saving our lives (sheet blocks hole and everyone falls) Candace: Ow (screen switches to first class) Sandra: What was that Soul: I'll check What happened Lisa: We nearly died due to a hole Soul: Ouch Chris PA: Attention paasengers prepare for landing (the plane goes vertically down and hits the water and screen switches to everyone outside the plane next to a lot of paper) Chris: (in a German accent) Welcome to Ecuador Lisa: Okay so what's the paper for Chris: Part 1 of today's challenge make a boat out of rice paper and travel to the Galapagos Islands Phineas: Doesn't rice paper dissolve in water Chris: Yes, and you can pair up in groups up to 3 people and go Isabella: Phineas? Phineas: Sure Candace is with us too Ferb: Wendy Wendy: Yes Soul: Sandra and Lisa Sandra & Lisa: Sure Phineas:I'm no oragami expert but the back shouldn't be pointed Candace turns it around Phineas: That's better now we need a motor Wendy: I'm impressed that you can do this Ferb it's not easy Ferb: Almost done just need to put more layers on the bottom Soul: Okay the front is done just need to finish the cannon Phineas: Set sail (starts motor) Soul: How do you make an Alford Motor out of rice paper Candace: Does it matter? Ferb: And away we go Lisa: Hurry Soul: Done Phineas: We're neck and neck Ferb and Wendy go really far away Phineas, Isabella, and Candace Candace; Why did they do that (a shark nearly bites them) Isabella: Maybe that's why Lisa: Why aren't you rowing Soul: I'm manning the cannon Sandra: We are right behind another boat Soul: How did you make the motor Isabella: Phineas can do anything Soul: Can he sink your boat (fires cannon) Phineas: The motor broke stroke Cnadace: Phineas water is burning a hole Phineas: Actually water dissolves Candace: Okay it's dissolving a hole Phineas: We're sinking Soul: Bye Ferb: We're doing great Wendy: Thanks to you Ferb: Thanks (almost kiss but stop) Wendy: Soul Soul: Hi (splashs motor with water and it dissolves) Ferb: Oh no Wendy: Why you Soul: Almost there (someone hits land) Chris: Nice job guys Ferb & Wendy come in Chris: Hi Phineas: I cant believe we are swimming (they come on land) Chris: Nice Lisa: So what's our next challenge Chris: Penguins live in the Galapagos and they keep eggs between their feet 2 of these eggs are pearl colored find them and bring them to me first 2 to do so win invincibility and go Chris Confessional: 1 intern got eaten by a penguin Lisa: Ah theyre attacking me Sandra: I got an egg Candace: And now it's mine (Sandra trips Candace with her prosthetic leg) Wendy: I wonder where (catches egg) here Chris Chris: And that's one Wendy you can pick one person to go with you Wendy: Ferb Lisa: Aah! My hat give it back (penguin releases) oh gross I am so washing this Phineas: Man none have it Ferb; I wish I could find one Isabella: (while a penguin is eating her hair) I think someone found one I'm worried Phineas: Which the egg or the penguin eating your hair Isabella screams Isabella: Get off (yanks hair out of the mouth and kicks an egg) Phineas: That was pearl Isabella: Oh no Lisa: An egg Chris Chris: What? Lisa: I found one Chris: Nice and Lisa you are immune Isabella: No fair I found it Ferb: And kicked it Isabella glares at Ferb Ferb: Sorry Chris: Tough nuts (screen switches to first class) Ferb: Thank you so much Wendy: You mean a lot to me so I brought you here (Ferb and Wendy kiss) Lisa Confessional: I saw what they did it is so sweet (screen switches to elimination room) Chris: Soul, Soul, Candace, Soul, Candace, Soul, Candace, and the last vote is for Soul Soul, Lisa, and Sandra: No Soul: Bye Sandra try to win it Snadra: Okay (they kiss) Soul: Candace, prepare for the worst experience of your life (jumps out) Chris: Okay awkward so the Ferb is the only guy left Phineas: Hey Chris: Will his chances rise an have him win find out next time on Total Drama WOrldWide Category:Fanon Works Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:Dialogue Category:International Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes